charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Knight to Remember
A Knight to Remember is the 6th episode of the fourth season and the 72nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Paige discovers she was an evil enchantress in a past life after conjuring a medieval prince, Phoebe and Piper are trapped in the Dark Ages. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews and The Evil Enchantress *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Charlie Weber as The Prince *Joie Lenz as Lady Julia *Jesse Woodrow as Glen Belland Co-Stars *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Frank Crim as Driver Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Evil Enchantress :''A witch who came to the craft :late, but learned to use it quickly. :She was gifted with the power :to conjure the elements and was :also skilled at creating potent :potions to achieve her goals. :Defiant, clever, and independent, :she was by far the most powerful :witch of the 12th century. ''To Call a Lover to Oneself :B'ring together :my Prince and Me :Let him fall on :bended knee :I' summon him'' :to my side :That he may take me :to be his destined Bride Spells To Call Oneself to a Lover After Piper and Phoebe used the Evil Enchantress's portal to go to the Evil Enchantress's time, Paige adapted the To Call a Lover to Oneself spell to create her own portal. It sent her to the Evil Enchantress's castle, where she tapped into the Evil Enchantress's powers to fight her, until her sisters came to help her with the use of a Power-Binding potion. :Bring together my prince and me :his kingdom now I wish to see :crossing history to his side, :from myself I will not hide. Shocker Demon Vanquishing Spell After Paige was ready with putting her stuff in her room in the Manor, Piper and Phoebe came to her room, and they get ready to say the spell. Paige switches on the light and the Shocker Demon appears. After they said the spell, the Shocker Demon is finally vanquished. :Vanquish, we three witches cry, :One final shock and then you die. Potions ''The Evil Enchantress's Potion The Evil Enchantress brews this potion to follow her Prince and take him back. It required a lock of Lady Julia's hair to work. It created a portal to the Halliwell Manor, but The Prince wasn't there because he went after Paige. The Enchantress attacked Piper and Phoebe, and later went searching for The Prince. She discovered that she was the Past Life of Paige Matthews, and then went searching for Paige. She found The Prince and created a portal to get back to her own time. Binding Potion Piper and Phoebe brew a binding potion to bind the Evil Enchantress's powers. When they followed the Evil Enchantress to the Middle Ages, they were chained to a wall. After Leo freed them, they went looking for the Enchantress and Paige, who were fighting. After the potion was thrown, the powers of the Evil Enchantress were bound. She then tried to attack the Charmed Ones and Leo, but nothing happened. Powers * 'Aerokinesis:' Used by the Evil Enchantress to blast Lady Julia into her cell and to attack Piper and Phoebe. She later used it to stop Paige from driving her car and to blast Paige. The Enchantress also used it on the Prince. Paige (tapping into the Enchantress's powers) used it to blast the Enchantress. * 'Telekinesis:' Used by the Evil Enchantress to open and close Lady Julia's cell. * 'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Shocker Demon to attack Piper and Phoebe and by the Evil Enchantress to attack Piper and Phoebe and later to destroy a potion bottle. The Evil Enchantress and Paige (tapping into the Enchantress's powers) to attack each other. * 'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast the Shocker Demon and trying to blow up the Shocker Demon, but she blew up the television instead. * 'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. * 'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a plate into her hands. * 'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze The Prince. * 'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate while trying to attack the Shocker Demon. * 'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Paige. Notes and Trivia *Rose McGowan spoke with a noticeably deeper and more menacing voice as the Enchantress. *This is the second episode in the series dealing with past lives; **Phoebe was reluctant to try to vanquish the Enchantress, fearing it would hurt Paige as well. This is likely due to her own experience with her own past life of Russell in "Pardon My Past". **Although not specifically stated, the Evil Enchantress presumably only resembles Paige because the others recognize her soul, as was the case in "Pardon My Past". However, Bob Cowan also mistook the Enchantress for Paige, indicating that they would actually be identical. * The picture that the Enchantress is looking at down at South Bay Social Services is a behind the scenes picture of Rose McGowan and the show's costume designer Eilish. * Paige rearranges her first spell in this episode. * At the beginning of the episode Phoebe says: "We can't keep living with no electricity. It's medieval.", which foreshadows them going back in time to medieval times. ** Also, during the episode, Phoebe has been pronouncing "medieval" as "mid-evil", a possible in-episode joke, as the antagonist of the episode was an evil witch from medieval times. * Paige expresses the desire to not let magic and witchcraft become her entire life. Later on in the series, particularly Season 5 and Season 6, magic and witchcraft become her main concern. * Cole doesn't appear in this episode. However Julian McMahon was still on set. He can be seen in the ''"Behind The Scene" photos. * This is the first episode to end with the words "And they lived happily ever after". It'll happen again in "Malice in Wonderland", Phoebe types it out on the computer before leaving with Dex. * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. * The original idea for this episode, was to get Jesse Woodrow to portray the Prince, who would've also been Glen's past life, however Jesse stated he only wanted to play Glen Belland. * Paige moves into the manor in this episode. * When Paige asks Piper to freeze The Prince, she expresses concern that she "could blow him up". This indicates that Piper still isn't in full control of her powers, eight episodes after receiving Molecular Combustion. * This episode is an excellent example to the Charmed Ones High Resistance, as Piper and Phoebe survived with no visible damage after the Shocker Demon repeatedly hit them with powerful electric shocks. Cultural References *The title is likely a reference to the song "A Night to Remember" by Cyndi Lauper and/or Shalamar. It is also the name of a book/movie about the Titantic. * Possibly in honor of 9/11, a close up of Piper's coffee mug shows the phrase "God Bless America" and Phoebe wears a patriotic outfit at the end of the episode. Glitches *When Piper freezes The Prince when he was kissing Paige, you can see him breathing and shaking his body. Continuity Errors * Piper is skeptical at Phoebe's theory that the Evil Enchantress could be Paige's past life, because Paige lacks her ability to summon the elements. However, due to the events of "Pardon My Past", Piper should know that past lives can have different powers, such as Russell throwing fire. * Glen says that Paige is 25. However, as this episode takes place late 2001 and the fact that Paige is born in 1977, she would only be 24. Gallery Episode Stills 4x06-06.jpg 4x06-05.jpg 4x06-04.jpg 4x06-03.jpg 4x06-02.jpg 4x06-01.jpg Behind the Scenes gah-01.jpg gah-02.jpg Phoebe-charmed-3293687-1600-1200.jpg gah-03.jpg gah-04.jpg gah-05.jpg alyssa-behind-the-scenes03.jpg photojoe07.jpg photojoe08.jpg photojoe10.jpg photojoe11.jpg photojoe12.jpg photojoe14.jpg photojoe15.jpg photojoe16.jpg Alyssa-milano-saison-saison-4-big.jpg Alyssa Milano (13).jpeg Quotes Phoebe: Defiant, clever, and independent. Kind of describes Paige, Don't you think? Piper: As well as stubborn, stubborn, and more stubborn. ---- Paige: You can't be here. You need to leave right now before security comes. Prince: I will not leave until you are with child. Paige: Okay. A, I always use protection; and B, you're a fairy tale! ---- Piper: Paige! The Charmed Ones come first! Phoebe: The Charmed Ones come first? Piper: It always worked when Prue said it. International Titles *'French:' Un jour mon prince viendra (One Day My Prince Will Arrive) *'Czech:' Nezapomenutelný rytíř (An Unforgettable Knight) *'Slovak:' Nezabudnuteľný rytier (An Unforgettable Knight) *'Serbian:' Vitez za pamćenje *'Italian:' Paige e il Suo Principe (Paige and Her Prince) *'Russian:' Рыцарь воспоминаний vospominanĳ (The Knight of Memories) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un caballero inolvidable (An Unforgettable Knight) *'Spanish (Spain):' Un caballero para recordar (A Knight to Remember) *'German:' Ein Prinz für Paige (A Prince for Paige) *'Hungarian:' Álmaim lovagja (Knight of My Dreams) * 'Finnish: '''Prinssi Peloton (''A Fearless Prince) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4